


Warm Welcome (Part 1)

by Lone_TimeTraveller



Series: Doctor Who - The Next Generation [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Gen, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_TimeTraveller/pseuds/Lone_TimeTraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Kevin and Elisabeth Tyler. When their father, John Smith (10th Doctor Duplicate) dies of an unknown disease, they're left with their mother Rose. With their own TARDIS, they travel through space in search for adventure and new science to discover.<br/>While Kevin is the more adventurous and bold bloke, his Sister Elisabeth tries to be the one who thinks first before acting.<br/>Their relationship is unbreakable, until an unexpected guest makes his way to them. <br/>Who is he? And what are his intentions?<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome (Part 1)

**Doctor Who**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kevin Tyler. I may look like an average young bloke, but I have some secrets. First of all, I’m not 100% human. That’s right; I have alien DNA in my body. My mother, Rose Tyler, is married to the most brilliant person ever existed in the whole universe. They called him ‘the Doctor’, but I called him ‘dad’. My dad was a Timelord of the planet Gallifrey. Well, he wasn’t a full Timelord. He had only one heart, and he aged like everyone else. He was a brilliant man who taught me everything I know. I loved my father. Why am I speaking in past tense? My father isn’t with us anymore. There was a new disease. It was some kind of cancer for Timelords. My dad got it, and after a year of suffering, his only heart stopped beating. This is my story, about the day he came back. The day he changed a life. The day he ended a life.

**Warm Welcome**

The wind was steady. A calm breeze moved the wide grass fields. Until a devastating howl made it stop. The howl sounded familiar. It sounded like a wolf howling to the moon. Only this time it wasn’t howling to any planet.   
‘I have the tooth! But I’m afraid they found out about me. Where are you?!’  
-‘Can’t get… get a proper… signal. Try to find… an open field.’ She demanded.  
 _That’s my little sister Liz. Thinks she is smarter than me, a better pilot than me, and more beautiful than me. Okay, she can land the TARDIS better than me, and she can get any boy she wants. But I’m still smarter than she is. Though, that’s what my dad always told me._  
Another howl screeched in the air. They found my trace. The game is on!  
The watch didn’t give any coordination. It was meant as a communicator, not as a GPS.   
As I was running, I could hear the werewolves nearing to my position. I wasn’t a good runner. That’s why I built my ‘stun gun’. It can shoot through everything, even a dalek armour. I called it ‘stun gun’ because my parents never wanted me to use any weapons, and Liz doesn’t want me to kill anything.   
‘Kevin… Hurry up… They’re right behind you. Activate… the… Transporter!’   
_Sure Liz, I will activate your small teleport device. As soon as I find an open space where I have a proper signal!_   
I ran as fast as I could, when I suddenly got distracted by a flash on the left side of me. I was too slow.   
A sudden blow of some kind of overgrown paw smashed me against a tree.   
My head felt like it was going to explode, and my cheek was burning.   
There it stood. A victim of ‘lycantrophy’. His bright blue eyes were staring at me, and I knew this would be my last trip in space.   
The watch was didn’t give any signal, and the transporter was now split in two pieces.   
As the wolf put his head to the sky to howl, a grabbed my gun and shot it in the heart.  
Its dead furry body smacked to the ground, and transformed back to a human.   
_I’m sorry, I really am. But you were going to warn your brothers, and we really need that tooth._   
I tried to get up, without noticing I left the broken watch and transporter. I had to find an open place, and fast.   
After 5 minutes of running with a leg that was probably broken and a bleeding face, I reached an open grass field.   
_C’mon Liz. What are you waiting for! Get over here with the TARDIS!_   
As the final howl hurt my ears, I heard that beautiful sound. She found me. Not a single second too early.  
I took the risk to take a glimpse behind me, and I saw 2 werewolves running behind me.   
The TARDIS materialized right above me, and it opened its doors.   
‘Kevin, push the button of the transporter! Do it now!’ She screamed from above.   
‘Won’t work… Throw the ladder… THROW THE LADDER!’ I answered with my last breath.   
As she flew the TARDIS forwards, she threw the ladder.  
I jumped as far as possible, and tried to climb the ladder.   
_Trust me; climbing a ladder which hangs on a flying police box at 50km/h isn’t easy._   
When I reached the halfway of the ladder, something grabbed my leg. One of the wolves was hanging on my leg, pinching its sharp nails in my flesh.  
Liz took her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the werewolf. I could feel its nails getting tidier in my leg.   
‘Stop it! You’re making it angrier! Shoot it!’ I shouted in pain.  
I could see the frustration in her eyes. Liz would never shoot a living species; either it’s friendly or hostile. That’s something our dad taught us.   
So I grabbed my gun out of my boot, and shot the wolf right between the eyes. The pain in my leg didn’t disappear, but it felt better without the nails in it.   
I climbed in the TARDIS, and sat down in the chair.   
‘Please tell me you didn’t destroy the transporter. Where is it?’ She asked.   
‘Something went wrong. And you can say that I possibly broke the transporter, and lost the communicator. But I still have the tooth.’ I said.  
‘You did what?! Do you have any idea how much time it cost to build that transporter?! Not to speak of the communicator! It was a present from mom!’  
 _I couldn’t look her in the eyes. Was it the pain, or was I afraid to look her in the eyes?_   
Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shake as a plane in turbulence. Something was wrong.  
‘That’s weird. It looks like another spaceship tries to break through. It’s disturbing the whole atmosphere. Wait a second!’   
-‘What? Is it a hostile spaceship? Can you locate it?’   
Liz didn’t answer as she was trying to control the TARDIS, so I took a look at the screen.  
It was a blue box. A blue police box.  
Just like… our blue police box. The TARDIS made a horrifying breaking sound, and I supposed we landed.   
It was hard to walk with my wounded leg, but luckily Liz helped me to get out. The other police box materialized right before us, when its doors opened.  
‘Hello… Uhm, can any of you tell me where I am? I tried to go to London, when suddenly the TARDIS got sucked into a rip in the dimensional wall. So, am I still in London?’   
_This is impossible. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his police box. Could this be true?_  
‘D…D…Daddy? Is… Is that really you?’ Liz asked in shock.  
Before he could answer, my eyes closed and the lights went off.


End file.
